Now I Know My ABCs
by notyour-sunbeam
Summary: TV based. A two part story that will explore the alphabet with Chuck and Blair. Rated for language.
1. A to M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Blair, or Chuck.**

**Authors Note: This is yet another product of my inability to pay attention in history. I have read several stories that are set up like this and have always enjoyed them. Hopefully you all will enjoy this one.**

* * *

_**A is for ass.**_

Chuck Bass is an ass. He is an obnoxious, self-serving pervert who dresses like some sort of golf convention reject.

There is no way she likes him. Nope, absolutely no way.

_**B is for breathe**_.

After their tryst in the limo he finds it increasingly difficult to breathe around her.

He blames it on the stomach problems he has also been experiencing in her presence.

_**C is for cute.**_

He refuses to be one half of those sickeningly cute couples that you so often see loitering about in the hallways.

That is why no one can ever know that he likes to call her baby.

_**D is for duh.**_

"Duh, of course you do," accompanied by a wide smile is her response to those three little words he has been agonizing over.

_**E is for Eloise.**_

She often finds herself thinking about how stunning their children would look like and decides that Eloise is a very cute name.

_**F is for fucked.**_

As in Chuck Bass is totally fucked and not in a good way. Her gaze is murderous as it lands on him and the cigarette in his hand. He never should have lied about quitting.

_**G is for girlfriend.**_

He had never had one and up until last year had never wanted one, but he loves the way her eyes light up when he says, "This is my girlfriend."

_**H is for hurt.**_

She could never admit to anyone how hurt she was when he abandoned her in Tuscany or how often she cried over him that summer.

_**I is for idiot.**_

That is how he feels as soon as he wakes up the day after sending her off to Tuscany alone.

Like a total fucking idiot.

_**J is for jerk.**_

A slight shove is accompanied by, "God you are such a jerk."

He moves closer and nuzzles her neck, "Yea…but you love me."

Small smile, "Yes well even so you are still a jerk."

_**K is for Kyle.**_

Kyle Murphy. The douche bag he punched last week for pinching her ass.

She had walked away from him in a huff, but deep down this show of possessiveness warmed her heart and turned her on quite a bit.

_**L is for lick.**_

It's a hot summer in the Hamptons. She is innocently licking a popsicle when he suddenly grabs her arm with a frustrated groan and drags her upstairs to his room.

_**M is for moan.**_

She loves to make him moan which is why she abruptly pulls her lips from his and places them instead on his ear, his most sensitive spot.

* * *

**The second half should be up in a few days. Please read and review.**


	2. N to Z

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, Blair, or Chuck.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys…sorry I suck so bad and that this update has taken me forever and a year. N to Z has been much harder to get through than A to M. I'm still not totally happy with this part, but I just can't think about it anymore. Thanks to everyone who has suggested a word for this story and to those who have left reviews. And now on with the story.**

* * *

_**N is for nap.**_

Not many would believe that they love to nap. It is in fact one of their favorite things to do together. On top of the blankets, legs and arms intertwined, both still dressed in their school uniforms, the picture of innocence.

No, not many would believe it.

_**O is for old.**_

He'll never tell, but he wants to grow old with her.

_**P is for pimple.**_

"Chuck," she whines, "come on, please!"

"No Blair. Do not come near me."

"Fine I won't do it," she sighs, "but you can't kiss me until you get rid of that thing."

"Nice try, but you still can't pop my pimple."

"Ugh you're such a baby."

_**Q is for quiet. **_

The house is quiet. Too quiet.

Chuck finds her on the bathroom floor surrounded by empty plates and covered in sweat. He hoped that being with him would be enough to stop this, but life is never that simple.

He takes her to bed and holds her while she cries.

_**R is for red.**_

Red: The color of Bart's face after walking into his kitchen to find a naked Blair Waldorf sitting in the lap of his equally naked son.

_**S is for scarf.**_

He lost his favorite scarf.

After three weeks of frantic searching he finally breaks down and buys a new one.

What he doesn't know is that the scarf wasn't lost, but stolen and it is now buried deep in her bottom drawer right alongside his favorite shirt.

_**T is for tongue.**_

She really is trying very hard to concentrate on her homework, but conjugating verbs is difficult when his mouth and tongue are doing so many wonderful things to her neck.

_**U is for unfaithful.**_

She wants to trust him and to an extent she does, but there is always that little sliver of doubt.

He wants her to trust him and he hates himself for giving her reasons not to.

_**V is for villain. **_

"I can't be your knight in shining armor."

"That's okay." She kisses him lightly. "I've always had a soft spot for the villain."

_**W is for write.**_

Sometimes he writes Mrs. Blair Bass in the margins of his notebook and he wants to strangle himself for being such a sap.

_**X is for Xavier.**_

He never wanted kids, but sometimes he thinks of what their children would be like and he decides that Xavier is a very cool name.

_**Y is for young.**_

He knows it's ridiculous and that they are too young, but when he saw the ring he knew that it belonged on her finger and he had to buy it.

_**Z is for zipper.**_

She knows that this will ruin her and Nate, but she doesn't really care and reaches for his zipper anyway.

* * *

**So you may have noticed that "u" is a little different than the others, but I was having the toughest time with it and I just couldn't figure out a way to fit the word into the sentence. I hope you all like it anyway ******


End file.
